manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are the forefront of the Manhunt series. In both games, the player is constantly under attack by hunters and must fight back to survive and complete the mission's objectives. During early missions, it's possible to kill hunters with your fists, but later on it's next to impossible as there will be many hunters and most of them will be armed. Weapons in Manhunt mostly consist of melee weapons although firearms also exist. The player can simply beat an enemy to death with a weapon or shoot them but the series focuses mainly on stealth, so performing executions to kill a hunter when their back is turned is highly encouraged. Weapon Classes In both games, the character can carry a maximum of four weapons but only one of each class. The classes are represented by colors: *Yellow Class Weapons: These aren't exactly weapons, but simply items that can be thrown to distract a hunter. They can be thrown at the hunters, but it takes a lot of hits to kill them. In Manhunt, Cash carries these weapons in his back pocket, whilst in Manhunt 2, Danny and Leo carry these in their satchel. *Green Class Weapons: These weapons are small items used to execute hunters silently, making them very useful in multiple enemy situations but unfortunately each weapon can only be used once. Alternatively, they can be used in a fight for a little extra power. James Cash, Danny Lamb and Leo Kasper carry these weapons in their belts on the left side. *Blue Class Weapons: These weapons can be used multiple times to execute enemies and are better for combat, however they make some noise and will alert any nearby hunters. James Cash, Danny Lamb and Leo Kasper carry these weapons in their belts on the right side. *Red Class Weapons: These are the same as the Blue weapons but they are a lot bigger and noisier. They tend to alert multiple hunter when used. They're also the best weapons available for combat. While running with this type of weapon equipped, more stamina will be lost than usual. James Cash, Danny Lamb and Leo Kasper carry these weapons on their backs. Executions Executions consist of using a weapon to kill a hunter by sneaking up behind him and performing a series of violent acts. There are three levels of execution, clasified by the brutality of it. All weapons can be used to execute except for Yellow Weapons and firearms in Manhunt. In Manhunt 2, firearms can be used to execute, but there is only one level of execution (Gruesome). List of Weapons The following list all weapons in the Manhunt series: 'Yellow Class Weapons' 'Green Class Weapons' Blue Class Weapons Red Class Weapons Trivia *The rarest weapon in the series is the Wooden Spike, as it only makes one appearance and as a green weapon, can only be used once. *The Glass Shard and the Severed Head are the only 'self made' weapons. Shards can be obtained by breaking windows and Heads can be decapitated from hunters with other weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Manhunt